Cora Harper/Dialogue
Cora Harper's dialogue contains a list of her remarks and conversations she has with her companions. Cora and Drack *'Cora:' So you seem pretty anti-Nexus, even for a krogan. *'Drack:' That your job around here? Noticing things? *'Cora:' My job is to watch Ryder's back. *'Drack:' Who watches yours? *'Cora:' Guess we'll find out, big guy. ─────── *'Drack:' If we're lucky and that Remnant junk does its job, maybe Eos will be alright for an outpost. *'Cora:' I hope we stay lucky. The whole Initiative is balancing on technology we don't understand yet. ─────── *'Cora:' Word is you fought in the Krogan Rebellions. *'Drack:' Hard to believe with my youthful good looks, I know. *'Cora:' No one came out of that war looking good. *'Drack:' Just the asari. They tend to keep their hands clean. ─────── *'Cora:' I'm guessing even you weren't around for the Rachni Wars. *'Drack:' Before my time, but you could see the aftermath when I was young. Ruined cities devoured from below, smoke still pouring out of old nests, centuries after my people burned 'em out. And the bleached skulls of dead rachni queens in the dust. *'Cora:' Wow. *'Drack:' We learned a lot from the rachni. Nearly learned how to go extinct. ─────── *'Cora:' How do you choose your scouts? Volunteers? Or do you recruit? *'Drack:' Both. Youngins'll hear about what I'm doing, hunt me down and if I liked the look of them I signed them up. *'Cora:' "The look of them?" *'Drack:' Why? It's not a beauty contest if you look like you took a shuttle to the face, but you're still walking, I watch you. ─────── *'Drack:' Harper, you work too hard. *'Cora:' At least I get paid. ─────── *'Drack:' Who taught you to shoot, Harper? Your stance is all over the place. *'Cora:' It's a carita stance. Classic for asari commandos, but it's not for everyone. A krogan, for example, would look like a whale trying to dance ballet. *'Drack:' Better than looking like a salarian tied to a ceiling fan. ─────── *'Drack:' Got an empty heat sink, Harper? *'Cora:' What for? *'Drack:' Plugging a hole in my armor. Winds whistling through my nethers. *'Cora:' Here. And I don't ever want it back. ─────── *'Cora:' You know you hum when you're aiming? *'Drack:' Works for me, don't lug it. *'Cora:' Wouldn't dream of it. Catchy tune. *'Drack:' Why do you think I hum it? ─────── *'Drack:' Where was your greatest victory, Harper? *'Cora:' My commando unit did well at Embrisy. 40 civilians to evacuate in a terrorist base where one shot would set off the alarms. They got them out in one night, assassinated the base leader and left the other terrorists pointing guns at one another. *'Drack:' Can't say I'm familiar with that one. *'Cora:' That's commando work for you. I know what I did. ─────── *'Cora:' Missed a shot or two back there, hmm? *'Drack:' Two words, Harper: "covering" and "fire." Can get you a picture book if you need one. *'Cora:' Nah, I wouldn't deprive an old man of his bedtime reading. ─────── *'Drack:' Still sulking about poker night, Harper? *'Cora:' I'll win it back, eventually. Not even Gil's that good. *'Drack:' Lose enough and maybe he'll take pity on you. *'Cora:' Keep smiling that pretty, pretty smile, Drack. I take Gil down, you're next. *'Drack:' I'd say take your best shot, but we both know what your best shot looks like. ─────── *'Cora:' Drack, would you clean your armor? That smell's moving in and picking out wallpaper. *'Drack:' Hey! If you don't like the smell, you could, um... Mmm... *'Cora:' You okay, big guy? *'Drack:' Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just old man moment. I got a good one. Don't rush me. *'Cora:' I'll wait. ─────── *'Cora:' Dinner with everyone, alive or dead? Uhh, first explorers to the Citadel. You? *'Drack:' Salarian scientist who invented the genophage. Of course, after dinner, I'd have to snap his neck and change history. Then you probably wouldn't be here or maybe ever been born. Still, probably worth it. ─────── *'Cora:' Laughs. *'Drack:' What now, Harper? *'Cora:' Just trying to imagine you with a little toddler Kesh, hand-in-hand. *'Drack:' Imagine her clinging to my head shrieking like a gutted engine. You'll get a clearer picture. ─────── *'Cora:' Every place we go, things seem desperate. And just one team to fix it. That's heavy odds. *'Drack:' Go by the odds and we'd never have made it here in the first place. *'Cora:' On the ground this one feels... bigger. ─────── (After rescuing Ark Leusinia) *'Drack:' Give yourself a break, Harper. No one's worth making yourself miserable, especially Sarissa. *'Cora:' I should toss out every one of her... damn battle manuals! *'Drack:' Don't you dare! If those manuals made you this kind of fighter, it'd be criminal to toss them. *'Cora:' Thanks, Drack. ─────── *'Cora:' How are you feeling, big guy? *'Drack:' Well enough to bench a smartass biotic. ─────── *'Drack:' And she says, "No! I met a guest at the party!" Laughs. *'Cora:' Laughs. ─────── *'Cora:' Next kit is yours, Drack. Won't help your people, but... *'Drack:' I'll take that shot. *'Cora:' Take as many as you need. ─────── *'Cora:' So you're 1,400 years old? *'Drack:' Most of me. Bits drop off, stuff gets added. *'Cora:' That's still a long time. Longer than asari, even. *'Drack:' I had a lot of bastards to outlive. You know how it is. ─────── *'Drack:' Of course the best thing about the Rebellions was Shiagur, the warlord. My ancestor. *'Cora:' Every krogan propping up a bar says she's their ancestor. *'Drack:' But how many have the clan brands to prove it? *'Cora:' Never wanted to get that close. *'Drack:' Well, now's your chance! They're on my― *'Cora:' I'll take your word for it, Drack! ─────── *'Cora:' If you were an asari commando, you'd be heading for retirement with honors by now. *'Drack:' Egh! Wait, will I get free booze? *'Cora:' I don't think so? *'Drack:' Egh! ─────── *'Cora:' I confiscated a bottle of ryncol. If you can catch it one-handed, it's yours. *'Drack:' Ha! Find two glasses that won't dissolve, and it's ours. ─────── (When Scott is romancing Cora) *'Drack:' Getting friendly with Ryder? *'Cora:' Jealous? *'Drack:' As if you could handle this much krogan. *'Cora:' I could. But I'd sooner kiss a thresher maw. *'Drack:' I do know a couple of single ones. ─────── *'Drack:' Weren't you pals with the old human Pathfinder? Was he anything like this one? *'Cora:' A bit. Very smart, kind of grumpy. Always had a plan. Don't think he planned for this much to go wrong, though. ─────── *'Drack:' So, the old Pathfinder, did he have any deep, dark secrets? *'Cora:' Everyone has a few. *'Drack:' Forget that stick up your ass for once. He's gone. No harm sharing the juicy stuff. *'Cora:' Go kiss a gun barrel. *'Drack:' Ha! You see, Ryder? That's loyalty. ─────── *'Cora:' How does it feel to have your botanist back? *'Drack:' Not as much fun as chasing down the pricks who took him. But that kid's where my people need to end up. The old ways are worn out. *'Cora:' Not all of them. Cora and Liam *'Liam:' So, Cora. Asari Commandos. I hear a lot of things. *'Cora:' You hear or you watch low-budget action vids. *'Liam:' Either way, huntresses hunt. They sabotage, they do assassinations. *'Cora:' All officially sanctioned. *'Liam:' And that was all fine with you? *'Cora:' Yeah. Hunt down anti-Citadel fanatics or let Crisis Response mop up the blood later? That's not a choice! ─────── *'Liam:' Ever disobeyed an order, Cora? *'Cora:' In my soldier days? No. That's kind of the point. *'Liam:' It's that mechanical? You never thought about it? *'Cora:' Military discipline isn't there to give you something cool to rebel against. In combat, people depend on you being in the place they'd expect, doing what you're meant to do or they die. *'Liam:' That doesn't mean you're doing the right thing. *'Cora:' I know. ─────── *'Liam:' Your outer suit needs a strip down, Cora. Tint is off. *'Cora:' Excuse me? *'Liam:' The tint. That model was used in the First Contact War doc. An XO right recorded the the product line to match, but they use the posters reference. For screen accurate, it needs to be lighter. *'Cora:' I don't choose my gear based on fictional dropship rescues! *'Liam:' Didn't say what scene it was from. Offer stands. ─────── *'Liam:' Is this what you signed on for? *'Cora:' It's what we have. *'Liam:' Not the answer I'm looking for. *'Cora:' Just help Ryder and keep going. That's all we can do. ─────── *'Liam:' Aaaand... there. It ticked over. *'Cora:' What did? *'Liam:' We were promised a prefab homestead this long after existing cryo. *'Cora:' We'll get there. Won't we, Ryder? ─────── *'Liam:' Your left, your left, your left, left, right, left. *'Cora:' So you can talk the talk. Now walk it. ─────── *'Liam:' HUSTL was a good thing. People from all over helping out when it mattered. A lot of right ways to help out in a crisis. All we needed was coordination. Not too different from how Ryder runs the team. *'Cora:' It works. Might work differently if we were at war. *'Liam:' Lucky we're not then. ─────── *'Liam:' What was your deal? Coming to Andromeda? *'Cora:' Chance for a niche that didn't exist anywhere else. Though I suppose it doesn't here either. *'Liam:' We're changing that. I know it. ─────── *'Liam:' Marco! *'Cora:' Who? *'Liam:' Good enough. ─────── *'Liam:' "Drukarian's War"? The black and white one? *'Cora:' Nope. *'Liam:' What about "Hearts of Serious"? *'Cora:' Nope. *'Liam:' Who could live this long and miss that many classics? *'Cora:' Must be a talent. ─────── *'Liam:' You were in deep with the asari. Where's the early tech? A monitoring museum equivalent. *'Cora:' That was 30,000 years back. Not much left. *'Liam:' Aww! No asari "chitty-chitty bang-bang"? *'Cora:' Also, no asari child-catcher. *'Liam:' Eugh! For the best then. ─────── *'Liam:' I forwarded your deployment ideas to outpost leadership. They'll discuss. *'Cora:' "Discuss"? We need an implementation plan now. *'Liam:' That's not how civilian outposts work. Still a lot of work, Cora. *'Cora:' I'm trying to keep it that way. ─────── *'Liam:' Did you and Ryder's dad ever chat? Get to know each other? *'Cora:' Sometimes. Not much small talk. He didn't talk small. *'Liam:' He and I had our little routine. I'd say "Good morning!" and he'd say "Mmph." *'Cora:' He liked saving people more than socializing with them. ─────── *'Cora:' No more hidden ops, Liam. That mess with Calot can't happen again. *'Liam:' We had to deal with him eventually. *'Cora:' I just prefer more controlled circumstances. *'Liam:' I'll try, but I was in Crisis Response not "Controlled Circumstances Response." ─────── *'Liam:' You keep your head under fire. I figured asari only got that calm after a few hundred years. *'Cora:' You can get there under a century if the right focus is drilled into you. *'Liam:' Sooo... bake one hour at 300 degrees or one minute at 3,000? *'Cora:' Yes. Exactly like that. ─────── *'Liam:' Anyone up for "Would You Rather"? *'Cora:' Did you just ask "would you rather, would you rather"? *'Liam:' That's cold, Cora. ─────── *'Liam:' Know any turian tactics? I ran into this scarred up merc who had some really good... You don't care. *'Cora:' It's just... I've studied tactics from thousand-year campaigns, Liam. *'Liam:' Man, that story killed back home. ─────── *'Liam:' I've never seen anything as badasses as those asari. *'Cora:' I saw that kind of firepower in my huntress unit for years. Never got used to it. *'Liam:' But you were one of them. *'Cora:' I was there. Really being one of them would be a few centuries work. ─────── *'Liam:' Good work back there. *'Cora:' Back where? *'Liam:' Wherever you like. There's a whole galaxy behind us. ─────── *'Liam:' "Tempest" is a good name. Not the best name, but it's good. *'Cora:' So what would be best? *'Liam:' Hey, complaining doesn't mean I want it to be my job. *'Cora:' It never does. ─────── *'Liam:' Are we good, Cora? *'Cora:' If I can get civilian operation through my head, yes. Just remember that I came by a lot of my skills the hard way. *'Liam:' They should put that in a greeting card. *'Cora:' Laughs. Now I'm imagining the picture you'd have on the front. ─────── *'Liam:' I miss... being able to give directions by what you used to be there *'Cora:' What are you talking about? *'Liam:' Turn where the chip shop used to be, that's the hometown. *'Cora:' One day if we do our jobs. ─────── *'Cora:' Liam, I'm getting a lot of anomaly reports coming from one prospector. Really weird reports. *'Liam:' Let me guess: Freud and Lloyd? Travel solo and reached too many spy comics. Could probably change his breathing more often. Just forward it to me. I'll translate for Colonial Affairs. *'Cora:' Maybe loop in a psychiatrist. Freud would love this guy. *'Liam:' Right. Get in a tincture of lithium while we're at it. ─────── *'Liam:' I can't believe the Nexus exiled so many. *'Cora:' We weren't there. *'Liam:' We are now. Someone's got to fix this mess. *'Cora:' We support that Pathfinder, one job at a time. ─────── *'Liam:' Favorite place back on Earth. *'Cora:' I wasn't there much, uhhh... I suppose I liked London? *'Liam:' Good choice. ─────── *'Cora:' If you're security, be secure. *'Liam:' I know what I'm doing. This job didn't exist until I started doing it. *'Cora:' We screw up, none of our jobs will exist. *'Liam:' I'm aware of that. Thanks. ─────── *'Liam:' Tight grip on that weapon, Cora. *'Cora:' It's nothing. If we get things back on track, it's nothing. *'Liam:' I hear you. ─────── *'Cora:' Trigger discipline, Kosta. *'Liam:' Stop riding me, Harper. ─────── *'Cora:' You're better than your lists of training. You had a mentor. *'Liam:' I had a team who didn't want me to die. Still do, right? *'Cora:' We all do. ─────── *'Cora:' Kind of missed the infrastructure in place back in the Milky Way. *'Liam:' Right. The good old days. When squirrels carried the plague. *'Cora:' What are you even talking about? *'Liam:' Just saying. We gave up lots of things, including a world where squirrels carried plague. Earth! That was the one. We'll just have to make new, bloated infrastructures. And find squirrels. I miss rickets. *'Cora:' I still don't know what you're talking about. ─────── (When Scott is romancing Cora) *'Liam:' Hmm. You and the Pathfinder, huh? *'Cora:' Very observant, Liam. *'Liam:' It's none of my business, is it? *'Cora:' I don't kiss and tell. ─────── *'Cora:' Strange what triggers memories. Something about that last combat took me back to training. *'Liam:' Voice of a mentor? Favorite training ground? *'Cora:' The smell of blood from an impact meant to teach respect. *'Liam:' Hard one you, Cora Harper. ─────── *'Cora:' Tighten up, Kosta. I'm not getting flanked because you're getting distracted. *'Liam:' Do you prefer batarian flood, Roman column or elcor core? *'Cora:' Just pick one and stick to it. ─────── (After the Battle for Meridian) *'Liam:' Archon's dead. Maybe now you could ease off from the military precision? *'Cora:' Trying. I can't shake that thinking so easy. *'Liam:' So long as it's somewhere when we actually need it. Cora and Jaal *'Cora:' Good time for a field op, Jaal. What's your combat disposition? *'Jaal:' I kill the enemy before they see me. Do I need another one? *'Cora:' N-no. That'll do fine. ─────── *'Jaal:' How many AI like SAM are there? Back where you are from? *'Cora:' Not many. Most people are afraid of AI. *'SAM:' The Wallace Archer bias is a curious phenomenon. *'Cora:' Pardon? *'SAM:' Hostile individuals exist. Whether organic or synthetic, AI have a much smaller sample size. *'Cora:' Maybe not. But when AI do go rogue, they're a real threat. *'SAM:' Then believe that in a civilization where creating AI is a hostile act, any created AI will inevitably become hostile. ─────── *'Cora:' That was one hell of a shot, Jaal. *'Jaal:' They become easier if you imagine your target is the Archon's face. *'Cora:' Noted. ─────── *'Jaal:' No, no, no, no, no. "Yaleon" is an elder sibling. The younger sibling is "oleon." *'Cora:' What do you call a child with no family? *'Jaal:' Hmm. "Sholeon." Adopted sibling. *'Cora:' "Sholeon." ─────── *'Jaal:' You have a huge task to responsibly settle all your people in Helelus. *'Cora:' It seems incredible, sometimes. The idea of making places to live. Even though we've already done it. There's so much hope riding on us. *'Jaal:' Mmm. Speaking for the Resistance, I know what that's like. ─────── *'Cora:' The planets in Heleus still look so... alien. *'Jaal:' They look stranger with humans on them. ─────── *'Cora:' I like your rifle, Jaal. *'Jaal:' I built the modifications myself. Once it was kett, now it kills them for me. *'Cora:' Back home, some people name their favorite weapons. *'Jaal:' This one is a "garaav". ─────── *'Jaal:' You and Ryder move in the open... very freely. *'Cora:' We have to. We're here to explore. *'Jaal:' Hmm. It's only strange after keeping our heads down against the kett. One day we will destroy them. I'm determined that it will be soon. ─────── *'Cora:' Sorry, how many? *'Jaal:' 8 brothers and sisters, almost four times as many cousins, my mothers. A lot of voices with opinions on what to do or to be. *'Cora:' No kidding. How do you handle that? *'Jaal:' Honestly, not well. ─────── *'Jaal:' Cora, this talent you and Peebee have... *'Cora:' Biotics? *'Jaal:' Hmm. What does it feel like? Does it hurt? *'Cora:' When you really let loose, it's like a massive, deadly sneeze. *'Jaal:' Oh, amazing. What's a sneeze? ─────── *'Cora:' Too bad your people don't have biotics, but that EM ability of yours... *'Jaal:' We all have it. It's useful, but not exciting. *'Cora:' You make art with it, fight with it, blow up electronics! *'Jaal:' Chuckles. When you put it that way, I suppose it has a beauty. ─────── *'Cora:' It's hard when you're small, when biotics means "what happens when you get angry at Mom?" *'Jaal:' All parents train our skills like they teach us to dress ourselves. You didn't have help? Hmm. I feel sad for that child. *'Cora:' Things are still better than they were. Besides, who knows what human biotics will look like in another century or two? ─────── *'Jaal:' And that implant amplifies your natural biotic potential? *'Cora:' Yep. *'Jaal:' It must act on neural electrical impulses, but that seems risky. What sort of transistor does it use? *'Cora:' I don't know. *'Jaal:' Mind if I― *'Cora:' No! ─────── *'Jaal:' So many of my family are distinguished. The name carries weight on its own. I didn't want the name to carry me. I want my own story, if that makes any sense. *'Cora:' Plenty. I just can't imagine that much family. I didn't even have one brother or sister. *'Jaal:' Gasps. What? Laughs. How? *'Cora:' I don't know. Ask my parents. ─────── *'Jaal:' Are you upset to be the only child of your parents? This team and your commando team before that, does it satisfy that yearning? *'Cora:' It's a different kind of belonging and family. Here, I can walk away. Good or bad. That knowledge is always there. *'Jaal:' Yet you stay. For the adventure? *'Cora:' For the adventure. ─────── *'Cora:' Scoot over, Jaal. You're taking up my seat. Too hot in here for that. *'Jaal:' Do you mean hot or "hot"? *'Cora:' Just shove over. ─────── *'Cora:' The angara always seem to be hugging someone or punching them. Do you get sick a lot? *'Jaal:' Maybe. Illness is a private matter. We never speak of it. *'Cora:' Really? No sick days? No starve a fever or nurse a cold? *'Jaal:' throat. Suddenly it's very hot in here. *'Cora:' Want some medi-gel? *'Jaal:' Please stop. ─────── *'Jaal:' You are in excellent physical condition, Cora. Better than anyone else on this squad. *'Cora:' Thanks. Didn't realize you were paying attention. *'Jaal:' The mind wants what the mind... want. ─────── (After rescuing Ark Leusinia) *'Jaal:' Laughs. I think I understand now why the asari are such a force in your galaxy. *'Cora:' Things are different in Andromeda. Forgot that for a while. *'Jaal:' Cora, never be ashamed that you put your faith in others. In order to learn, we must open our hearts. What else is there? ─────── *'Jaal:' Cora, what do you do for fun? *'Cora:' You've seen my plants. *'Jaal:' Hmm. I'm beginning to suspect that the angaran word for "fun" doesn't translate well. ─────── *'Jaal:' Are we... friends, Cora? *'Cora:' I think so. I hope so. *'Jaal:' Hmm. But you never talk to me you do with Drack and you're good friends with him. *'Cora:' Shh! Don't let him hear that. I'll never live it down. *'Jaal:' Shouldn't he know how you feel? I'm misunderstanding something. *'Cora:' We're friends, Jaal. And Drack's an ass, the good kind. ─────── *'Jaal:' The crew has developed a feeling of family, don't you think? *'Cora:' Yeah. We've been through a lot together. *'Jaal:' Become fond of each other? Bonded? *'Cora:' Some more than others, but yes. *'Jaal:' I'm fond of you, Cora. Like a sister. We're family. ─────── (When Scott is romancing Cora) *'Jaal:' By the way, our term for a loved one is "taoshay." *'Cora:' It is? *'Jaal:' Hmm. I thought you or Ryder might like to know. *'Cora:' I... thanks, Jaal. ─────── (After defeating Akksul and the Roekaar) *'Cora:' Will things be alright with your family? After what happened at the Forge? *'Jaal:' There are ways to forgive any mistake if you want to. I won't drink down the same poison as Akksul did. *'Cora:' Good for you. ─────── *'Cora:' Jaal, I've been thinking about the jardaan. *'Jaal:' About what we have found? About my people? *'Cora:' Just... making sure you're alright. *'Jaal:' It's strange, but I feel a little sorry for the kett. *'Cora:' Really? *'Jaal:' Hmm. We were designed on purpose and with care. The kett can only patch themselves together. If they have a destiny, it's only what they've stolen. ─────── *'Cora:' Hey, Ryder! Pit stop? Wouldn't mind stretching my legs. *'Jaal:' I agree. Stop, hop out, run in a circle and hop back in. *'Cora:' No? Well, fine. *'Jaal:' Refreshing. Cora and Peebee *'Cora:' Don't worry, Peebee. We're going to bring the asari ark home. *'Peebee:' Who's worried? The Leusinia's okay or it's not. Either way, not much I can do. *'Cora:' You don't care that thousands of your people are missing? *'Peebee:' My people can figure it out. I've got Remnant to work on. ─────── *'Cora:' I can't believe you're so blasé about the asari ark. We're stuck here with a hundred problems. We need support, experience... *'Peebee:' Oh, yay. Let's get more old biddies arguing over what to do. Wait long enough and nine times out of ten, problems fix themselves. *'Cora:' If you won't give a damn about saving the asari ark, then I will. *'Peebee:' See? Problem solved. ─────── *'Peebee:' Really putting your heart into finding me an asari ark, aren't you? *'Cora:' Sorry if that's inconvenient. I know you've got a busy day of not giving a shit. *'Peebee:' Hey, I give a shit! I give lots of shits! I just don't need to give one about the Leusinia because you do. You've got enough shit giving for a herd. *'Cora:' Okay, thanks? ─────── *'Peebee:' I hear you were like a human huntress or something. *'Cora:' I served with asari commandos if that's what you mean. *'Peebee:' So weird. Can't imagine fighting someone else's wars. *'Cora:' I was there to learn. *'Peebee:' Learn what? *'Cora:' Patience, apparently. ─────── *'Peebee:' Serving with asari commandos doesn't make you asari. *'Cora:' When did I say that? *'Peebee:' You sure act like it sometimes. It's kind of funny. Just don't be that person. Nothing worse. ─────── *'Cora:' You're wrong. Alien cultures need to learn from each other. Change, grow. *'Peebee:' Here we go again... *'Cora:' Otherwise, what's the point of the Initiative? *'Peebee:' Uh, finding new stuff? Not rehashing everything old and ending up the same? *'Cora:' Asari culture's old to you, not to us. *'Peebee:' Mmm. Sure thing, Matriarch. Can we get back to something interesting? ─────── *'Cora:' Peebee, just so you know, I'm not stealing anyone's culture. Fighting with asari commandos changed how I think. It was meant to. *'Peebee:' My, aren't we defensive today? *'Cora:' Yeah, I'm defensive. The Council ran that program specifically so species would integrate. It might save lives. *'Peebee:' Huh. I guess it's faster than waiting. ─────── *'Cora:' Peebee, what did you mean before about "it's faster than waiting"? *'Peebee:' Preying on your mind, huh? You know, my people are the big wheels back home. We have the money, the power, the tech. Other species want to be like us. Since asari live so long, we can wait for everyone to be that way. That's so boring. Who wants a galaxy where everyone just agrees? *'Cora:' Commandos. ─────── *'Peebee:' So, Cora. Shoot straight with me. *'Cora:' I'll try. *'Peebee:' You don't like me. *'Cora:' I don't like your methodology. *'Peebee:' Oh, don't hide behind vocabulary. ─────── *'Peebee:' So what makes you tick, Cora? *'Cora:' Sighs. *'Peebee:' Oh, you're no fun! *'Cora:' No. Getting yammered at isn't fun. *'Peebee:' Yammer back, then! Raise your pulse rate! Something! *'Cora:' I'll just remain at the ready if you don't mind. *'Peebee:' Sorry. I dozed off for a minute. ─────── *'Peebee:' Cora, can I have a word or two? *'Cora:' You get one. *'Peebee:' It'll sound more sincere if it's two. *'Cora:' One. *'Peebee:' Alright. throat. Anti-establishmentarianism. *'Cora:' So much for sincerity. *'Peebee:' If you only give me one word, I'm going to pick a big one. *'Cora:' Just shut up. *'Peebee:' If you'd let me have two words― *'Cora:' Peebee, I swear...! *'Peebee:' I was going to say I'm sorry for always trying to push your buttons. Now, if you give me three words... *'Cora:' Just quit while you're ahead. Please. ─────── *'Cora:' What did you do back in the Milky Way? *'Peebee:' A job, you mean? Nope. Not for me. *'Cora:' Everyone needs to eat. You must've done something. *'Peebee:' I did a bunch of things: scout, courier, shuttle mechanic, short-order cook for a while, researcher. The week after that, I switched things up a little. *'Cora:' How did you ever commit to a 600-year intergalactic voyage? *'Peebee:' Easy. It was new. ─────── *'Peebee:' So, Cora, you like numbers. Contingencies, all that. We're going to make it here. Aren't we? *'Cora:' I hope so. *'Peebee:' It'd be pretty stupid to come all this way just to fail. *'Cora:' True. *'Peebee:' Cool. Good to know. ─────── *'Peebee:' I knew Remnant tech was the answer! A few more like Eos, and we're sitting pretty. *'Cora:' No one's sitting pretty yet. The staff at those outposts have a lifetime of work, and that's if your Remnant technology keeps working like we need it to. *'Peebee:' Look, I spent months out there with sand in my bits. Let me have this. ─────── *'Peebee:' So, Cora, want to... do something? Later? Pillow fight? Shooting cans? Cocoa and secrets? Ehh, forget I asked. *'Cora:' I've got messages from Director Tann that I don't want to deal with. Could use some... creative help in making them disappear. *'Peebee:' Too small. Let's make Director Tann disappear. ─────── *'Peebee:' Know any good marching songs? *'Cora:' My unit used to sing "Walking, Talking to Viera." *'Peebee:' I've heard that one! Doesn't it have 60 rhymes for azure? *'Cora:' 68... plus one. ─────── *'Cora:' I guess he is unique, isn't he? *'Peebee:' Who? *'Cora:' Jaal. I'm amazed all that steering hasn't burned a hole in his armor. *'Peebee:' You're saying you're not a little curious? *'Cora:' I say nothing. I've got my own someone to be curious about. ─────── *'Peebee:' Come on! Every soldier has tattoos! *'Cora:' Not where you'll ever see them. *'Peebee:' I like them where they are. *'Cora:' Eyes over here, Peebee! ─────── *'Cora:' Peebee! *'Peebee:' What? *'Cora:' Pay attention. *'Peebee:' To what? *'Cora:' To anything. I don't want to have to pick up the slack because you're distracted. *'Peebee:' Oh, don't worry. I have stellar quick twitch muscles. No slack to pick up. ─────── (When Scott is romancing Cora) *'Peebee:' Well, well, well. *'Cora:' "Well, well, well" what? *'Peebee:' You and Ryder, huh? Well, well. Well done. ─────── (After rescuing Ark Leusinia) *'Peebee:' So, Cora... *'Cora:' I know, alright? I shouldn't have put my faith in Sarissa. I should have remembered she's just as fallible as me, but I didn't. Happy now? *'Peebee:' I'll be happier when you've shot something. *'Cora:' You and me both. Cora and Vetra *'Cora:' I've read your dossier. *'Vetra:' "Dossier", huh? Fancy. So, what's it say? *'Cora:' That's classified. *'Vetra:' Uh-huh. Don't start something you can't finish, Harper. *'Cora:' Okay, look, not starting anything. I'm military, you're not. But we're in this together now. Only thing that counts is getting out of it. If you've got the skills to help with that, and it looks like you do, then... *'Vetra:' Then we're good? *'Cora:' We're good. ─────── *'Vetra:' Did you leave many people behind in the Milky Way? *'Cora:' No. Parents are gone, but old unit could still be alive. *'Vetra:' Yeah. Some of my old contacts might be kicking it around. Isn't it weird? Saying things like that knowing you'll never see them again? *'Cora:' No stranger than them being 600 years older than we are. *'Vetra:' Ugh. If we're getting into the deep stuff, we need a few stiff drinks first. *'Cora:' You started it, you're buying. ─────── *'Cora:' You seemed at home on Kadara. Very at home. *'Vetra:' I should. I lived that kind of life for years. You don't look okay with that. *'Cora:' I am. Just the thought of losing you to someone like Sloane or Reyes. Too many good people have gone off the grid. ─────── *'Vetra:' So you're not going to report me for doing business on Kadara, are you? *'Cora:' "Business," Vetra? Weren't you busy on the ship the whole time? *'Vetra:' You're a good one, Harper. ─────── *'Cora:' Got a bit sloppy in that last fight. Nisira would scold me for bad technique. *'Vetra:' She taught you just fine. You don't need hand-holding. *'Cora:' Just wish I felt steadier out here. All these new challenges. *'Vetra:' We're making it through. Sometimes that's all you need. ─────── *'Vetra:' You know the freelancer's life does have its charms. *'Cora:' So Kadara's tempting you then? *'Vetra:' Got into this life because I had to. I'm good at it, but that doesn't mean it's good for me. Or Sid. That's why we came out here. Options. *'Cora:' Oh yes, endless options. Sand or ice, Scourge or murderous aliens. *'Vetra:' Yes well. ─────── *'Vetra:' You said your parents were gone, Cora. What happened? *'Cora:' Don't know. While I was away on training, their cargo freighter disappeared in the Attican Traverse. I looked for them every time I was posted that way. Nothing. *'Vetra:' That's rough. *'Cora:' Nothing gets tied up in a bow. ─────── *'Vetra:' I know what you meant before about not having closure. Our Dad, mine and Sid's, left when she was only a toddler. Never found out why, but his reasons didn't matter. Only Sid mattered. *'Cora:' She was lucky to have you. *'Vetra:' No sense wondering why you were dealt that particular hand. Better to just play around. ─────── *'Cora:' So how did you learn to do these things? Doesn't sound like you had a lot of help. *'Vetra:' I didn't. And the answer is I made a lot of mistakes. Made mistakes, survived, got angry, got up and learned not to do it again. That's something nobody could've helped me with. I had to figure it out for myself. *'Cora:' Interesting. *'Vetra:' Thing is, not everything works for everyone. You've got to find your own way and I know what mine is. ─────── *'Cora:' Gotta say I admire what you've done. For yourself, and for Sid. *'Vetra:' Too kind, Cora. Most people think I'm crazy for dragging her out here. *'Cora:' No, I... I mean before that. Striking out on your own, raising her. *'Vetra:' You make it sound like it was a choice I made. It wasn't. *'Cora:' Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to... *'Vetra:' Don't worry about it. Turned out pretty good, all things considered. *'Cora:' Anyway, kudos. I couldn't have done that. *'Vetra:' Oh, come on. You give yourself far too little credit, Cora Harper. ─────── *'Cora:' What does Sid think about all this? Not many miners are out of stasis. *'Vetra:' She acts like it's alright. She's still optimistic. *'Cora:' But not stupid. *'Vetra:' Chuckles. Not even a little bit. ─────── *'Cora:' You said damage to her cryo array woke her early. How early? *'Vetra:' She saw everything go down. The uprising, authority changing hands several times. Honestly, Cora, I wonder if she keeps it together so I don't give up. ─────── *'Cora:' Vetra? What's up? You keep sighing. *'Vetra:' Do I? Sorry. Sid called and asked if I could get her a timer, medi-gel and 15 pairs of socks. That can't be good. ─────── *'Cora:' That rumor about you smuggling defense plans out of Menae... *'Vetra:' Chuckles. Nope, nope. We don't talk about Menae. *'Cora:' Why not? Anyone who cares is 600 years that way. *'Vetra:' Fine. Over drinks. You're buying. ─────── (After rescuing Ark Leusinia) *'Vetra:' Someone's standing taller. *'Cora:' You think so? *'Vetra:' What happened on the asari ark cast a sting, but honestly? You seem better for it. If you lost anything back there, it was probably something you didn't need. ─────── *'Cora:' Sniffs. Mmm. Nice scent, Vetra. What is that? *'Vetra:' Jaal needed solder so he traded for this homemade lotion. I feel softer than turian should. ─────── *'Cora:' So what do you really think? Aya or Kadara? *'Vetra:' Kadara, no question. I'll pick unpredictable over beautiful any day. ─────── *'Vetra:' Okay, Cora. Aya or Kadara? *'Cora:' Prodromos. It's small, but it's ours. ─────── *'Vetra:' In all your time with the asari, did you ever met an Ardat-Yakshi? *'Cora:' Not that I know of. Always wondered about our sniper, Tethys, though. ─────── *'Cora:' We got pretty lucky with this crew, all said and done. Gil, Kallo, Suvi... *'Vetra:' Especially Suvi. So smart, cool under pressure, and that voice... If a person could ever fall for a voice, there it is. ─────── *'Vetra:' Sometimes on these trips, my mind wanders and suddenly I'm daydreaming that Kallo's a spy leading a crazy double-life. *'Cora:' Seems like more in character for you. ─────── *'Cora:' Your Dad taught you to shoot, you said? *'Vetra:' The basics. The fancy stuff I got from a batarian merc who took pity on me. She really was something. Old as the stars, had seen everything. Wish Sid could've met her. ─────── *'Cora:' Nice dodge back there, Vetra. Very fancy. *'Vetra:' Thanks. Learned it from a pirate back in the Verge. *'Cora:' Did you know him long? *'Vetra:' About a minute and a half. It wasn't much of a bar brawl. ─────── *'Cora:' So I ran into Sid the last time we― *'Vetra:' Shit. She didn't... was she bothering you? *'Cora:' What? No. She just said "hi" and that she was busy wrangling some connections. *'Vetra:' Right. Yeah. She's investigating opening up more communications between Kadara and us. Like, something above board. Official. Sanctioned. I'm letting her take the lead. If it doesn't pan out, well, at least she knows she tried. *'Cora:' She seems happy to be contributing. *'Vetra:' That's all I could ask for really. ─────── *'Vetra:' You hung out with a lot of asari, you've never... *'Cora:' I never. Their friendship was enough. *'Vetra:' Asari, though? Whistles. Sorry, babe. You're the best. I love you. Who needs a blue tentacle head? ─────── *'Cora:' So did I hear that right back there? You table-danced on Omega? *'Vetra:' That was one job. One. Somehow it ended up being me watching the floor and providing distraction. *'Cora:' Dancing's one of your many talents then? *'Vetra:' Shit no. I tripped over myself 30 seconds in. Accidentally ripped out a volus's breather trying to break my fall. He started choking, launched himself backwards into a group of batarian mercs and then the fists were out. *'Cora:' Laughs. Oh no. *'Vetra:' The fight lasted two days. Worked out, though. Took them a week to sort everything out and by then we were smoke. ─────── *'Vetra:' You know, you shouldn't let Drack get under your skin so much. He means well. *'Cora:' He doesn't get under my skin. Wait, does he think I'm upset? I think I just gained the upper hand. Cora, Drack, and Lexi *'Drack:' Everything around here is so damn shiny. *'Cora:' The ship's new. Be nice to keep her that way a little while longer? *'Lexi:' Fewer germs, too. ─────── *'Lexi:' Drack, I'm working with Vetra to track down prosthetic gel and those other items we discussed. *'Drack:' You're too good to me, doc. *'Cora:' Nothing for me? Playing favorites, Lexi? *'Lexi:' What? No! *'Drack:' Laughs. ─────── *'Cora:' Just how long were you on Eos, Drack? *'Drack:' Long enough to get sand in cracks I didn't know I had. *'Lexi:' And neglect your prosthetics. *'Drack:' Neglect adds character. ─────── *'Cora:' I'm planning evacuation drills, too. Need to start running those. *'Lexi:' Good idea. I know I'll need a refresher. *'Drack:' Just a tip: if you need to vacuum deep space, you're probably not coming back. *'Cora:' Only if you don't know the drill. ─────── *'Cora:' Keep exiling people and you'll just run out of people. *'Lexi:' Mutiny is like cancer. Left untreated and it spreads. Cut out malignant cells to give healthy ones a chance. *'Drack:' Nothing's that simple, doc. And you know it. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Andromeda